vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Fairy Enchantment Day 6
Description Welcome to the VFK Legends in History Epic Quest, Day 6! This is the sixth day of your epic quest for fairy enchantment! Today's quest explores some of the history behind one of the most popular legends of the sea, mermaids! Your reward for completing this sixth stage of the Epic Quest will be 1,000 credits and your sixth Legend Pin, the Mermaid Pin! Prizes Questions 1. The Cornish legend 'the Mermaid of Zennor' lyrically describes the beauty and mystery of the mermaid better than most: "Early one evening, when... even the waves rested themselves and came quietly to shore, something moved softly in the twilight. The waves parted without a sound, and, from deep beneath them, some creature rose and climbed out onto a rock, there in the cove of Zennor. It was both a sea creature and a she-creature. For, though it seemed to be a girl, where the girl's legs should have been was the long and silver-shiny tail of a fish. It was a mermaid, one of the daughters of Llyr, king of the ocean." What was the name of this beautiful mermaid? * Aquarena * Ariel * Morveren * Luchia * Falenea 2. As with many legends the tales of mermaids are ancient and stem from mankind's first recorded history. There have been numerous sightings of Merfolk since that time, many hoaxes for the gullible and even sightings in modern times. Our fascination with mermaids is understandable. They have the special ability to breathe both above the waves and below where we mortal humans are confined to the land unless we use the assistance of underwater breathing gear. Mermaids always appear to be worry free and are usually happily frolicking. Go to Mr. Ned's stable in the Wild West and say, "Don't worry, be happy" 3. Greek legend tells of Alexander the Great's sister and her desire to be a mermaid. Apparently after she died, she was given the ability to turn into a mermaid. She haunted the Aegean sea, and any sailors she would encounter, she would ask them a single question. The question was: "Is Alexander the king alive?" If sailors would respond with the correct answer, she would be happy and the sailors passed by unharmed, however, if they responded with anything else, the mermaid would become angry, turn into a mythical monster called a Gorgon and commit harm and destruction for every sailor on the ship. What was the correct answer to the mermaid's question? * "No, the King has been in his grave for several years." * "Yes, but everyone has been trying to overthrow his rule." * "I don't think so, he rarely leaves the castle these days." * "He lives and still rules." * "You are welcome to go and look for yourself." 4. Mermaids have been portrayed as lovely and well intentioned beings, or the complete opposite, as evil omens. They were thought to tell of impending disaster and in some cases even provoke it. Seeing one can mean that you are in for rough weather. Go to the Victorian Park and say "Ahoy matey, looks like a hurricane!" 5. In late European folklore, merfolk were considered to belong to the natural order of creatures. They had certain characteristics which suggested that they were related to fairies. Like fairies, they were thought to have the ability to foretell the future and they had magical powers. They were very long lived, however they were not immortal. What thing was known to attract mermaids? * They loved singing and were drawn to beautiful music * They loved jewels and gold * They wanted to help any fellow creature in need of their assistance * They felt compelled to migrate with the whales 6. Many legends tell of marriages between these mythological creatures and humans. One such popular tale tells that a man steals something of the mermaid's such as her mirror or her comb, both magical things. As long as the mermaid does not find her items, the man has power over the mermaid and she must stay with him. If she ever finds her items, she can return immediately to the sea. Go to Round Table room in the Medieval age and say "Have you seen my mirror and comb?" 7. Even though they were often kindly creatures, merfolk could also bring misfortune to their human friends. They could easily become offended and cause natural disasters such as floods and storms. If a sailor spied a mermaid on an ocean voyage, it was a very bad omen and he was sure to have a shipwreck. What other bad things were mermaid's purported to do? * Lure sailors beneath the water to their death * Persuade sailors to live with them in the village * Pretend they didn't know how to get to the sea * Tell sailors to sit on rocks and wait for them 8. Three entertaining stories from the Arabian Nights tell of certain "Sea People." In contrast to the more common stories of merfolk, these tales tell of people who appear to be the same as regular humans. However, they are very different in that they have the ability to breathe underwater as well as dwell beneath the waves. They are said to marry land-bound humans and their children also have the ability to live underwater. Go see if any of these sea people are living in the waters of the Outback falls room by saying: "Are any Sea People down there? 9. There have been many reported sightings of mermaids throughout history, and even in recent times. One possible explanation for the many mermaid sightings is that people have seen other creatures which they have mistaken for mermaids. Be this as it may, only a few creatures can be easily mistaken for having the appearance of a mermaid. Which of these creatures has NOT been blamed as a possible origin of mermaid sightings? * Manatees * King Crabs * Dugongs * Seals 10. There are many legends in history which tell of mermaids, but stories of mermen are more difficult to find. In Finland, stories about mermen tell of creatures that can grant wishes, and have magical powers such as healing sickness, or lifting curses. Go to Merlin's magical square and ask "Has anyone seen a merman who can lift a curse?" Answers 1. Morveren 2. Go to inside of the Livery Stable in the Wild West and say, "Don't worry, be happy" 3. "He lives and still rules." 4. Go to the Victorian Summer Park and say "Ahoy matey, looks like a hurricane!" 5. They loved singing and were drawn to beautiful music 6. Go to Arthur's Round Table room in the Medieval age and say "Have you seen my mirror and comb?" 7. Lure sailors beneath the water to their death 8. Go to the Australian Waterfall room by saying: "Are any Sea People down there?" 9. King Crabs 10. Go to Merlin's Magic Shop Square and ask "Has anyone seen a merman who can lift a curse?" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests